


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by YouGottaFlipItTurnWays



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouGottaFlipItTurnWays/pseuds/YouGottaFlipItTurnWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Karkat go sweater shopping<br/>Prompted by http://apppletv.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters

"I don't understand why you want me to get a sweater." Karkat grumbles while following Jade through the clothes section of a shopping centre.

 

"It's Christmas! You always need sweaters on Christmas." Jade replies, stopping in front of a rack of Christmas sweaters, pulling out a red and green striped one with reindeer and bells on it. She then holds it up to Karkat to guess if it's the right size.

 

"Here, try this one on." She tells him.

 

"Fuck no, I'm not wearing that hideous thing" He pushes away her arm and that makes the bells chime slightly.

 

Jade tried to convince you,"Oh come on, it's not that bad.", And bribe you, "If you wear it, I'll kiss you."

 

Karkat remains undeterred. "I'm. Not. Wearing. That.  _Thing_."

 

Jade frowns, "This is our first Christmas we'll spend together, not to mention our first Christmas out-of-game, Karkat. We're having a party at our house and I want everything to be  _perfect._ I don't want any lip from you mister, so just wear the goddamn sweater before I  _make_  you wear it!" She sighs, "I was planning on getting myself one after we got yours. But if you don't want to I guess we don't have to...." She turned to put the abomination back on the clothing rack with a sullen look on her face.

 

Karkat knows what she's doing. What had Rose called it? Reverse psychology. It gets him every time. "Wait." Instead of pushing her arm away like he did before, he pulls it towards himself, "If you want to get it, we'll get it."

 

That perks Jade right up, "Really?"

 

"Really." Karkat smiles, already regretting his decision and not caring about it in the least.


End file.
